


I Left a Piece of My Soul with You

by generic_captain_13



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Golden trio and Silver trio are friends au, Hurt and comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Possibly Unrequited Love, eighth year au, fluff nuggets, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_captain_13/pseuds/generic_captain_13
Summary: A (potential) series of drabbles.Anything goes. Unrequited love, pining, breakups, fluff. The whole nine yards. I want this is to be an outlet for all my pent up angst.Requests taken, but only drabbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabble Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582549
Kudos: 5





	1. She Can Have Him

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Christina Perri's "Bluebird".

Malfoys didn't get jealous. It wasn't in their nature. Neither was pathetic pining over Scarheads. And Draco wasn't pathetic.

He just wished certain Scarheads weren't so stubborn. Maybe they could have reconciled their differences and worked things out... 

No. Malfoys didn't cry. And anyway, Potter was happy with the Weaselette. They were getting married in a month. Good for them. She could have him. 

If only Draco could stop crying. If his father saw him grovelling, he would say it wasn't becoming of a Malfoy.

But he didn’t want to be a Malfoy. No; he wanted to be a Potter.


	2. Mending a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry corners Draco in Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title, again, inspired by Christina Perri's "Bluebird". 
> 
> You can think of this as a continuation of to the previous drabble or a standalone.

Potter approached him in Diagon Alley. "I canceled the wedding. With Ginny."

Draco scoffed. "Why would I care?" He had read the Prophet. He had hoped... 

"I miss you." Draco balked. He hadn't anticipated this to actually happen. "We can talk it out, yeah?"

"Harry..." 

"Listen." Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders. "I love you."

"You left me," Draco snapped. "I was alone. I missed you."

"You don't have to," Harry offered. "I'm sorry. I treated you like shite."

"You can say that twice," he sniffed. 

"Do you forgive me?"

Draco closed his eyes. "If you never leave again, you bloody wanker."


	3. His Entire World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry disappointed his entire world.

Harry had stared blankly at his ceiling for hours. He didn’t say a word, nor did he move a muscle. Ultimately, his mind was doing all the work. 

He couldn’t even blame Draco; he wanted to be open about their relationship, whereas Harry was afraid of disappointing the entire wizarding world.

Their final fight replayed in his mind. It was explosive, ending with Draco ending things and leaving for good. It was for the best, Harry decided. Draco deserved better than a closet case like Harry.

But instead of disappointing the entire wizarding world, he ultimately disappointed his entire world.


	4. Of Course it Was Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th Year Golden/Silver Trio friendship AU. Hermione and Pansy were scary when they wanted something done.
> 
> A fluff nugget.

Of course Draco Malfoy was his roommate. Harry wanted tense conversations with him each night. He wanted to be rendered speechless when Draco walked around shirtless. 

As time went on, they grew more comfortable with each other, thanks to Pansy and Hermione’s insistence on being friends. They really were an unstoppable force when they teamed up. And of course they played magical spin the bottle. 

And it landed on Draco. 

Honestly, it was as if it was planned all along. Not that Harry was complaining. Ten years later, Harry reminisced about their first kiss as he watched his husband sleep.


End file.
